Talk:AutumnClan
=Join Requests= Join Spottedflame : Spotted brown tom with gold eyes Rowanshadow : Dark ginger she-cat : sister to Spot 15:15, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Accepted. Legit Boss 15:25, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Amberbreeze Appearance: Amberbreeze is a black and ginger she-cat with bright dark amber eyes, mostly all black with two white paws. Character: Amberbreeze was taught how to be a great warrior, and to only be loyal to Scorchclan. Amberbreeze has a soft voice that sooths like the ocean. Amberbreeze doesn't let anything get in the way of becoming a great warrior, even if some cats can be bossy or rude. Amberbreeze gives a paw to cats who are in need, and doesn't flinch at cats who seem more usless then some. She is very wise and knowns what to say in time. Amberbreeze will often snapp if someone get's her angry, and will often break down sometimes when someone says something hurtful, she will always learn to stand up for herself, even her clanmates. Rank: Warrior BlackswanWhiteswan (talk) 20:50, February 16, 2017 (UTC)BlackswanWhiteswan Aphrodite Appearance: Aphrodite is slim, athletic body she-cat with a dazzling dappled grey she-cat with a soft fur coat. Her paws are the darkest, and the weave up into a lighter grey, eventually turning into white. Aphrodite has rich-amber brown eyes. Aphrodite scent is roses, some cats tend to brush against her, hopping to get her scent on them but it never works, it is stuck to her fur. Personality: Aphrodite is a perfect people's person, she likes to break down cats for the fun of it, those who get past her tormenting become her true friends, she can be selfish and cruel and very sarcastic. Aphrodite takes her looks as an advantage, and will use it on other cats. Rank: Warrior BlackswanWhiteswan (talk) 20:56, February 16, 2017 (UTC)BlackswanWhiteswan Clan names please. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 15:47, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Jayflight name: Jayflight appearance: American Shorthair-ish (i'm tired i can't handle much typing, signed up 3 characters on a diff rp wiki) Character: Jayflight is a cheerful and playful tom, with that one little part of seriousness when needed. He is mostly that kit-like warrior that plays around, but he has some of that warrior-blood in him. Merciful and calm, mostly. Rank: Warrior - A blue jay in a nest Approved, also if he's part shorthair just say he's of Bristish Shorthair ancestry. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 13:55, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Branchkit (you don't need to accept this, i just thought of this and knew that this would be better then just being a warrior and nothing more, kits are amazing) name: Branchkit Appearance: brown tortoiseshell tom (i'm so uncreative :p) character: Playful, curious, and bouncy (boingboingboing) rank: kit (sorrelstar's, but if you think sorrelstar has enough kits already, it's fine if it's not accepted) i'm a blue jay in my nest What? It's TOTALLY normal, I think. If he's a tortie, he's infertile as tortie and calico toms cannot have kits. Sorry Sorrel has enough. My name is Lord Voldemort 15:51, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Flowerbloom Name:Flowerbloom Appearance:A white she cat wth dark grey paws and muzzle growing lighter up her fur and green eyes Character: She is jaunty,loyal,and cares a lot about others, she also makes threats she is too small to make,is ambitious, and jumps to conclusions easily Rank:Warrior -- 03:47, April 1, 2017 (UTC)